The Christmas Experiment
by JavertInMiniature
Summary: Valjean plans a party for all the workers of his factory, and Courf has a special surprise waiting for his best friend... Valjean/Javert friendship. Background M/C, J/B/M, E/E, and definitely Valjean/Fantine.


**So… it's not Christmas. Not up here in the wild lands of the north (Ironic because I happen to be in Texas visiting family right now). I would like to play to the technicality that Christ was actually born in early summer, so if you've got a white Christmas, congratulations. You also live in Wisconsin. For those of you who like to celebrate Christmas year-round (Mr. Kren, I actually did think about you while writing this), here's a little Christmas-y one-shot.**

**Also, this is an AU. It is canon-era, (1823-ish) but what makes it AU is that I made all the barricade boys the same-ish age as Fantine, as well as I made Valjean and Javert both about 30. One exception, I know there weren't Christmas trees in France by that time, but this is an AU so whatever.**

* * *

"Michel, really. The decorations are ready." Fantine crooned at her boyfriend.

_Michel_. The name was still so foreign in Valjean's ear. Sure, he had invented it, but first names had never really meant much to Valjean. Now, Fantine had been the only person to call him by his first name since he had gone to prison. So what if it wasn't his true name? "Alright, _ma cherie_, I suppose."

"Shall we tell the others to come?" Valjean only nodded as his girlfriend slipped out the door.

* * *

Valjean was searching his desk for the infuriating box when he could swear he heard the door to the factory open. "Monsieur la Maire?"

Well, at least it wasn't Fantine. "Oh. Sorry, you caught me at a bad time. Come in, Javert." The former inspector held his head low as he walked in timidly, as if his neck had permanently shrunk upon changing professions. "Luc? Is something wrong?"

Javert looked mortified. "What? I thought you had a problem."

"Why would you..."

"Fantine told me to come here immediately."

Valjean laughed inwardly at his… _friend_? He had never really found a word to describe his relationship with Javert, but he had in fact toyed with the word _friendship_. "Yes, I did send Fantine to fetch you, but I had no idea you would arrive so soon." Javert eyed him curiously. "You see, I was planning on holding a Christmas party for all my workers today, and I was hoping you would attend."

The questioning glare did not leave Javert's eyes. "And what am I required to do, now that I am attending?"

Valjean, over the past several years, had come to be known as a man of self-control. However, his childish grin and ill-suppressed giggle did not illustrate this trait well. "Are you telling me you have never attended a party, Monsieur?"

"Your assumption is accurate."

"Do you just have something against celebrations?" Javert nodded slowly. "Why, of all things, do you hate celebrations?"

"Celebrations are usually for an accomplishment. If I have not accomplished something, there is no reason for for me to celebrate it. If I _have_ accomplished something, then there is no reason it should be celebrated at all."

Setting aside all the confusion he felt over Javert, Valjean decided to ask the obvious question. "What do you have against our Lord's birth?"

Javert ducked his head, his cheeks steadily turning dark red. "Nothing. Just, I've never had anyone to celebrate it with before."

Valjean looked back at Javert. Perhaps they were friends after all. Perhaps Valjean was Javert's only friend. "Here." Valjean handed Javert the box, which had been attached to a large snowflake ornament. "Put it on the tree."

"Why?"

"It's traditional to decorate the tree with one's loved ones."

"I have no loved ones."

"You have me." The words slipped out before Valjean had a chance to think about them. Although this statement obviously made Javert quite uncomfortable, he couldn't exactly find it in himself to regret the words.

An awkward and brief silence dominated. "Where on the tree should this go?"

"Somewhere I can reach easily, but Fantine won't see it."

"Thank you, Monsieur l'Maire. _Very_ specific."

Good heavens, was this Javert trying to be funny? The same Javert who, not five months before, had stood proudly in his office begging to be fired for the smallest offense?

* * *

Enjolras first entered with Éponine on his arm, shortly followed by a very rowdy duo of Courfeyrac and Grantaire. Marius soon entered as well, with Cosette on his arm. In a few minutes, Joly and Bossuet arrived, fighting over who was escorting Musichetta for the evening.

Finally, Fantine arrived, shortly followed by Jehan, Feuilly, and Bahorel. Fantine immediately strode over to Valjean and began telling him of what happened along the way.

Javert watched in disgust and curiosity as Valjean drank and generally had a good time. His disgust was made evident when he finally left his place to talk to his boss.

"Monsieur l'M-"

"Luc. My name is Michel."

"Michel, what is the purpose in my being here?" Valjean turned to offer him a glass of wine. "Do not gaze at wine when is is red, when it sparkles in the cup."

"So you do read." Valjean set the glass back on the table, where Grantaire quickly removed it.

"Only the Bible, if I can avoid anything else."

Valjean's curiosity grew every second he spent with his former enemy. "Don't you find reading helps you enjoy life?"

"And what is the purpose of enjoying life? We will have eternity after we die for that purpose. Why do it now?"

The mayor smirked. "I see you are well-read in Ecclesiastes as well." Javert only maintained his rigid frown. "Honestly, Luc , it won't hurt if you laugh once in a while."

Javert suddenly straightened. "Don't jump to conclusions." Valjean snorted, but he continued. "This past spring, I was chasing down that serial rapist Arthur Lasky. He was a clever one. He let me get close to him, then suddenly ran forward and stabbed my horse in the leg. The horse was not badly injured, but he did fall on me and break several of my ribs. I caught Lasky and brought him to justice, but my ribs have never been right since then. I don't laugh because I know it hurts. Not that I'm afraid of the pain, but I don't want to cause myself any more pain than absolutely necessary."

"Javert, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"My name is Luc, Michel." In spite of himself, a smile tugged at the corners of Javert's mouth. Valjean burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of that smirk, causing Javert to laugh a little bit himself.

After a sharp, stabbing ache in his side, Javert's expression went rigid again, and he stalked off to the corner of the room.

"Fantine? Why don't we go look at the tree?" Valjean said a little too innocently.

"Michel, I helped you decorate that tree. I know every needle of every branch."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Valjean pulled out the snowflake from its hiding place. "Surely something's slipped your mind." By this point, all the party-goers were focused on Valjean as he untied the cord around the snowflake. While she gazed at the ornament, he took a step closer, cradling it in his hands to hide the box. "You see, Fantine, snowflakes are like people. No two are ever exactly alike; they fade away too quickly, and their beauty is lost forever." He took yet another step closer. "I came too close to losing you forever already, so I want to be sure it never happens again. Fantine?" He took a step back from Fantine and the snowflake, allowing her to see the box as he dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Stunned, Fantine could only nod until Valjean picked her up and spun her in a circle.

* * *

Courfeyrac motioned for Grantaire and Jean Prouvaire to come over by him. "Jehan, my friend, how would you say our dear foreman looks?"

Jehan gave Javert one long, analyzing glare. "I personally would say jaded, lethargic, and out of touch, yet still harboring the smallest glint of cruelty to the world in those eyes, mere windows to the icy stone within."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Admittedly a little scary. R, my ingenious inebriate, what do you propose to end his lethargy?" Grantaire's eyes brightened as he turned and whispered something in his friend's ear. Courfeyrac turned to him for clarification, but Grantaire simply winked maliciously. The boy who was not winking simply let out a laugh that was higher-pitched than one might expect, then pulled something out of his coat pocket to push into the drunkard's fist.

Valjean watched Grantaire out of the corner of his eye as he casually walked over to Javert, stood on the table behind him, and tied something onto a low-hanging garland. He was hiding it well; what could it… oh sweet merciful heaven take pity on Javert. It was mistletoe.

Javert was still in no way enjoying himself. His ribs hurt from letting a laugh slip out in front of the mayor earlier, and he resented the fact that everyone there was surrounded by friends, family, and lovers, while he was destined to be alone. He wanted to join them. He wanted to befriend the mayor and just forget everything that happened. Most of all, he wanted to give up and say it wasn't fair; it wasn't his fault. But he knew better. Everything was his fault. He tried too hard to prove his worth, become obsessed with a case that should have been dead, then lost his only source of pride and joy as a result. Pride and joy must be sins, then, if God had allowed for them to be taken from him. He had done the unsatisfactory and ideal thing.

Javert looked up to see the mayor approaching him slowly. He sat up straighter, bracing himself for a stern lecture on why he should be having fun and mentally preparing his counterpoints, when he noticed Madeleine was dragging his leg slightly more than usual. Was he… drunk? Javert stood up to properly greet the mayor, but instead felt a limp yet heavy arm on his shoulders and an awkward kiss on his cheek.

The foreman jumped back in shock. "Monsieur l'Maire, what is the meaning of this?!"

"We're friends, Luc, are we not?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Luc, if you're really so opposed, you shouldn't have been standing under the mistletoe."

Javert reached above his head and tore the mistletoe from the garland. "Who did it."

"Well, Monsieur Javert, I witnessed the whole thing and would blame Monsieur Granta-"

"COME HERE YOU PROBLEMATIC PISSANT!" Javert bellowed as he took off after Grantaire.

"Michel, sweetheart, what did you do?" Fantine said as she stepped closer to Valjean and leaned on his side.

"Something that will get me a long laugh and a longer time in purgatory." Although he tried his best to look angry, Valjean could not help but notice a smirk creeping across Javert's mouth as he sprinted by.

* * *

**Alright guys, thanks for reading! This was taken from a pic on DA, whose artist I sadly do not remember :/ The picture was of Javert standing under mistletoe and looking very unimpressed while a likely drunk Valjean kisses him on the cheek. So about the AU-ness: in this universe, Valjean actually fires Javert when Javert asks him to. Valjean then realizes he has been an idiot, so he fires his foreman and hires Javert in his place. Clearer now? Thanks for sticking around, guys! :D P.S. You get a cookie if you catch the Cinderella Man reference.**


End file.
